


Dean and the Cuevas

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cesar fucks Dean's ass and Jesse fucks his mouth, Dean is vv happy, I mean it kind of is if you squint like heck, Implied bottom Jesse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Cesar, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean freezes, glancing furtively at Jesse, but the man seems oblivious of how his husband his eye sexing up another hunter.<br/>...<br/>Jesse finally looks up, and as Sam babbles on and on, he too gives Dean the same look.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Cuevas

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this.
> 
> Written in two hours and unedited. Please point out mistakes. :D

Dean hadn’t meant to say it, he really hadn’t. For a second, he had almost felt that they were not brothers, but _how_ was he supposed to just say “you guys fight like a married couple” and not expect anger from what could possibly be just two non-married, perhaps homophobic, guys?

So he said they acted like brothers.

And then Cesar dropped the bomb about how he was, in fact, married to Jesse.

As they sit there in an awkward silence, Dean tries to save it by, well, being awkward. He doesn’t expect Cesar to give him those eyes.

He freezes, glancing furtively at Jesse, but the man seems oblivious of how his husband his eye sexing up another hunter.

Well, yes, given the chance, Dean would _definitely_ participate in the activities those two _most definitely_ participated in, either with one of them or with both—come on, they were smoking—but he had something like _morals_. He isn’t going to mess up someone’s relationship.

Jesse finally looks up, and as Sam babbles on and on, he too gives Dean the same look.

Dean flounders, doesn’t know who to look at, and says, “I’m going to the washroom.”

* * *

Inside the restroom, Dean stares at his reflection, unsure of what to do. He shouldn’t have given such a lame excuse.

He isn’t a stranger to attraction; he knows that some of the people they’ve worked with _have_ given him more attention than he needed—both other hunters and civilians. But it’s never been a _married couple_ who’s given him attention.

And it’s strangely invigorating.

He splashes water in his face after staring at his reflection for some time. He turns to leave—he’s probably already spent enough time here that Sam is going to be suspicious—when the door opens.

Jesse and Cesar stand there.

Dean stares at them, wide eyed, and Cesar chuckles, “Thought we didn’t see your hunger?”

He flushes, gulps, and replies, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, if our business is done for today, then I’d like to get back to my brother and leave this place.”

He tries to walk out from around them, but Jesse stops him by putting a hand on his lower back. “Not so fast, pretty boy,” he growls, restraining Dean, and the younger hunter honest to God _whimpers_.

Cesar smirks, and continues, “We’d love to continue the... ah, _business_... with you.”

And they both just sandwich Dean between themselves. It’s Cesar who kisses him first. And _God_ , the man is _amazing_ at it. His tongue swipes across Dean’s bottom lip, demanding entrance, and the Winchester grants it, sighing softly into the other’s mouth.

Jesse is running his hands up and down Dean’s waist from under his shirt, and goose bumps erupt on his skin, making him shiver slightly.

“Wait,” he gasps out as Cesar pulls away, “Are you sure you guys want to do this? With me?”

And his answer is twin grins and twin nods. He grins back then. If they’re on board then so is he. Leaning into Cesar’s space, he speaks lowly, “so let me suck you off.”

Let it be known that Dean’s dirty talk programme seriously malfunctions when he’s faced with hot guys. But the other two don’t mind.

Sinking to his knees, Dean stares up at Cesar, who motions to his fly, “with your teeth.”

 _Fuck_ , is he trying to _kill_ Dean? His emotions must show on his face, because Jesse laughs, “fuck, Ce, stop riling up the boy.”

And yeah, Jesse can’t be more than five years his senior, then _why are they still calling him ‘boy?’_ Not that he’s complaining. _Fuck no_ , in fact he totally encourages it.

(Dean is a bit of a slut for people calling him ‘boy.’)

Slowly, he leans forward, nuzzling into Cesar’s crotch. He holds the zip between his teeth, and panics for a moment. He’s never done this before, he doesn’t know how to!

He hears some cooing, and looks up confusedly. Cesar’s looking at him fondly, and pushes him back. Dean’s still confused, but then Jesse pulls down his husband’s zip with his hands, and smiles at Dean.

“It’s alright, no need to be scared. Do what you’re comfortable with.”

(Fuck, this is reminding Dean of the time he let that vampire woman dominate the shit out of him before killing her. Not that he wants to kill Cesar and Jesse.)

His eyes water a bit with gratitude, and then he chides himself for appearing weak. Hooking his thumbs in Cesar’s belt loops, he slowly pulls down the jeans, along with his boxers.

The cock that springs up is impressive. He says so, to which both the other men laugh, and Jesse makes a comment about it being very _hard to adjust to_.

Aaah, so Jesse’s the one who bottoms. Dean thought so. Now way would someone like Cesar be a bottom. That man was born to top.

Without further adieu, Dean takes Cesar’s dick into his mouth. Now _this_ , he’s got experience with.

He does so for some time, letting his tongue run over it, getting it slick with saliva. He glances up, and finds the husbands kissing.

He’s all for Jesar—or whatever stupid Sam or the girls from the musical would come up with—but he wants to be noticed, _goddammit_. If he can’t even keep a man interested then what can he do?

He doubles his efforts, and hears Cesar let out a strangled moan. Dean looks up through his lashes, and is satisfied to see that he has now broken away from the kiss and is breathing heavily. Jesse is leaning against the door and palming himself.

Dean winks at him, and _really_ goes to town. For a few minutes, there’s just the sound of slurping and heavy breathing in the air, and then suddenly Cesar arches up, slamming into his mouth as a result, and then he’s coming.

Dean chokes a bit, but calms his throat muscles and accepts the release, and he can hear Jesse mumbling “holy lord.”

Cesar slumps against the wall, and tries to control his breathing, and Jesse finally takes out his cock and pumps it slowly.

“He generally doesn’t make much sounds during sex, so don’t think your methods were wrong.” Jesse says, grinning, and Dean snorts.

Cesar finally speaks, “So this is what we’re going to do,” and Dean perks up, rocking at the balls of his feet. _Balls,_ heheh.

“You’re going to bend over the counter, and Jes is going to eat you out. Then you’ll get on your hands and knees, and we’ll give you the best time of your life. Sounds good?”

Dean groans exaggeratedly, and replies, “Feels good, too,” and receives two sets of huffed out laughter.

He rises, and walks on shaky legs to the washbasin counter. Gripping it with his hands, he sticks out his ass. He can see Jesse moving to stand behind him, and he catches the other man’s eyes through the mirror.

Jesse smirks, and pulls down Dean’s jeans without any preamble. Good thing that he went commando today.

He hears Cesar laugh, and he looks at him in the mirror. “Came prepared, didn’t you?”

“Nope,” Dean grins devilishly, “Got prepared and came in the process.”

Jesse snorts wildly, and shakes his head, “Haven’t known you for a long time, but only you’d say something like this, boy.”

Dean just gives a wide smile.

* * *

After a few minutes, Dean is keening and gasping, and Jesse’s got his tongue buried in his hole, opening him up enthusiastically.

“Faster, babe, don’t hog him,” Cesar jokes, and Jesse sends him a bitch face that would rival Sam’s.

“As if you weren’t the one getting sucked off by him.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Dean interjects before it can get into a full blown thing, “okay, got it. You guys fight like a married couple. But please, don’t fuck me like one.”

“So you want to be fucked, huh?” Jesse whispers into his ear, and Dean thinks that his head might fall off from the way he is nodding.

When Dean is loose enough, he assumes the ‘position,’ and waits for Cesar to walk closer.

The man bumps his hole with his cockhead, and Dean gasps out. He’s always sensitive after being eaten out, and Cesar feels absolutely _huge_.

When he finally bottoms out, Dean’s gasping and sweating and trembling from the exertion of holding himself up. His wrists ache, and his legs are sweaty enough that he can feel himself slide a bit, but when Cesar thrusts forward without a warning, his efforts are useless.

He just falls over, ass up in the air and only his elbows and knees supporting him. Jesse whistles appreciatively, and Dean groans out under the attention.

Cesar thrusts into him for a few moments, and then motions Jesse to come toward them. As Dean’s mouth hangs open, Jesse walks closer, and stops in front of him. He gestures to Dean’s mouth, and Dean finally gets the memo.

So this is what they meant by “best time of his life.” Cesar was going to fuck his ass while Jesse fucked his mouth.

Dean lets out what had to be the loudest moan of the night at that thought, and gets to work.

Within moments, the husbands have built a rhythm. When Jesse pulls out, Cesar thrusts in, and vice versa. Dean’s constantly moaning, and there’s saliva all over his chin, but he’s too blissed out to care. All he wants—all he _needs_ —right now is getting the fire of arousal soothed.

Suddenly, Cesar changes his angle, and Dean cries out loudly as he comes all over the floor under him, and he can’t hold himself up anymore. Pulling his mouth off Jesse’s cock, he slumps down, breathing out heavily, and the tightening of his anal muscles brings Cesar over the edge too.

Jesse fists his cock and angles it towards Dean’s face and begins releasing. Tired, the man opens his mouth a bit, and some of the release does land inside his mouth, but most of it lands on his face and some even in his hair.

Once they’ve all come, and Dean’s head has cleared up a bit—although not completely, he’s still high on endorphins—Jesse leans forward and kisses him. While Dean’s face is painted with his come.

After that, Cesar turns his head to get a kiss of his own, and Dean thinks that maybe this isn’t too bad.

He means hunting with other hunters, of course. (He totally does.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was impatient and didn’t want to focus much on the sex lol sorry.  
> Yes, I used the most clichéd _go to the bathroom and then have sex_ trope. :D  
> [this ain’t a scene, it’s a damn tumblr blog](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
